A Little More
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Not your ordinary Green Arrow and Black Canary story. I've been told it's a tear jerker, so ready the tissue! And please review. REPOST,


I remember it, like it was yesterday.

We pulled up to a shady looking building on the south-east side of Star City. As soon as she got off the bike and looked at me I knew that this was no ordinary mission. Hell I knew it had to be something big if it had us suited up on Christmas Day.

"So what's the specs on this mission, pretty bird? I'm guessing this isn't League business since I haven't heard a beep in my ear all day." I said curiously.

"Stick with me hon and you'll learn that not everything is 'League business' unfortunately" Dinah told me.

"I'm well aware of that, in their defense though, there are only so many of them….er us, I mean" Oliver Queen had just recently joined the newly expanded Justice League and wasn't quite used to saying 'us'

"You ready for a good fight?" She said, to which I replied "Always"

I drew my flash-bang arrow, fitted it to my bow, and motioned for her to open the door. As soon as she did I jumped in ready to shoot at what I expected to be a warehouse full of drug-runners, or arms dealers, or …..anything, but what I saw was a white hallway, with some beds, a few of those IV hanging things, and an old women behind a desk. I looked over at Dinah who had her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking, trying to hold in what I can only imagine was a huge peal of laughter.

Lowering my weapon, I asked "What's all this now?"

"This is the House of Hope, a small non-profit hospital for less fortunate families, this particular clinic, is for children with cancer." She explained to me with a solemn face.

"You won't need your fancy arrows for this job, but you will need this" With a chuckle she threw me a duffle bag "

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow I unzipped the duffle, and as soon as a hint of red appeared I knew exactly what was happening.

**Dinah's point of view**

God the look in his eyes when he burst into that place was classic, I didn't want to disturb the patients so I fought to keep my laughter to a dull roar. Hahaha. Oh the look, he still gives me grief about it, but it was worth every bit of that glare.

I knew he wouldn't do it if I didn't have a part too, so I quickly said.

"But Ollie, I'll be your Mrs. .." Then I gave him the puppy dog look, and BAM. It works every time.

"Alright Birdy as long as you'll fulfill your 'wifely' duties after we're done with all of this" He grumbled, as he pulled the red jacket and pants on over his uniform. When he pulled out the fake white beard I had to break out the puppy eyes again and even more so when I pulled the sack that was filled to the brim with presents. He slung it over his shoulder begrudgingly, waiting for me to finish putting my red dress and wig on. I lead him to the end of the hall, nodding to the old lady behind the desk who was smiling happily at us. I opened the door, looking over my shoulder to make sure Ollie was coming.

**Ollie's point of view**

Alright I admit I had a piss poor attitude about the whole thing. I would much rather have been curled up by the fire with my woman, than in the damn fat-man suit, course I'd rather be doing anything else but wearing the fat-man suit.

I opened the door into a fluorescently lit room, about 20 beds in it, but what was in the beds tugged at the ol' heart strings. Kids. Dinah was playing dirty, she knew that the moment I saw sick kids, I'd be down for the count. 'It's kinda chilly in here' I thought to myself.

I looked back at her and winked. As I turned I puffed out my chest to make myself look fatter, put a big grin on my face and bellowed out a loud and jolly. "HOHOHO"

I saw the kid's heads turn towards me, some sitting up slightly, the old nurse's faces beamed at me, mouthing a silent thank you.

"Come on Mrs. Claus, I have it on good authority that these children have been very good this year" I said in a deep jolly tone as I reached for Dinah's hand and started my walk to the first child.

**Dinah's point of view**

Men with children, can there be anything cuter? I don't think so. I walked over and sat on one little girl's bed, her head shaved, she looked a little confused.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked her as I grabbed her frail little hand. I had to lean down to hear her reply. "Jenny ma'am, your Mrs. Claus, my brother used to tell me about you and Santa Claus, he said that you usually stay at the North Pole though?" She looked at me with a brighter face, and a hint of curiosity.

"Well sweetie, I only come down when I hear of some extremely good children, you and your friends here were at the very top of the nice list" Dinah replied smoothly.

"But….but we haven't really done anything ma'am, we just lie in these beds all day" The little one replied meekly, she gripped my hand tighter, as if with those words, I would disappear.

"No, no honey, you have it all wrong. You do the greatest things of all. You fight and you don't give up. You are a very strong little girl, and I am very very proud of you." I said with tears in my eyes as I embraced her gently.

"Sometimes it's hard though; it hurts a lot, except on Tuesdays and Thursdays, that's when we get our medicines. The other days though………." Jenny said her small voice full of years and years of pain. I couldn't hold it in; I let out silent tears for the hurt that this little one had endured. Wiping them away swiftly, I sat up and gave her a brightly wrapped package.

As she opened it and saw the contents I said "Maybe she can help you, when it hurts, just squeeze her tightly, and pretend that it's me. Ok?"

"What is your first name Mrs. Claus?" She asked clinging to the doll as she looked up at me.

"Dinah" I replied without hesitation. Which surprised me, since I only give my first name to those I trust the most.

"Dinah. I like it." She looked down at the doll, and repeated my name. "Your name is Dinah, and your name is Dinah" She giggled. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. I walked to the next child as Jenny conversed with her Dinah, smiling all the way.

**Ollie's point of view**

This is definitely one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my entire life. These kids, all with their own stories, each one of them with their own hurts, but each one of them with their own hopes. One of the boys had never had a GI Joe before. One of the girls had never had a blanket or blankie as she called it, of her own. At least I was able to give them a little piece of happiness. There parents were sitting with all of their children now, each surprised gasp and happy cry of a mother made this whole thing worth even more. I walked to the last bed, immediately knowing that this child was somehow different from all the others. No one was sitting with him.

I looked at the nurse who was standing nearby, and she mouthed the word, orphan, to me.

My heart broke a little more for this one.

I walked up, sat down next to him and embraced him, knowing that he was hurting more than the others. I let him cry in my shoulder. He cried and he cried, and my tears left a trail down my face.

"What's your name?" I said to him gently. "Johnny" He replied through hic-ups.

I spent 3 hours with him. I visited him twice a week for the rest of his young life.

**Dinah's point of view**

We stayed there for the rest of the day; we didn't leave until all of the children were asleep.

I remember getting back to his apartment. We both collapsed on the couch, exhausted, but knowing that we did something good, made everything worth while.

"I have to make a phone call" He said. I looked at him questioningly.

He leaned over me and picked up the phone and spoke in a voice full of authority, his Oliver Queen voice.

"Shuler, this is Oliver Queen. I want you to take 10 million from my primary overseas account and anonymously donate it to the House of Hope on K and 15th. Make sure that their heater gets fixed and stays fixed and buy about 30 thick blankets and send them over as well. That's all. Merry Christmas" He said briskly, ending the conversation with a Hollywood goodbye.

I looked at him and smiled "So can we go back next year?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can go back as often as you like, I was actually thinking of going back next week as our more heroic alter-egos" Ollie said as he his arm went around me and pulled me close.

We were both so tired that we fell asleep right there on the couch, but I do remember the last thing I said to him before I fell asleep.

"Oliver Queen is just as heroic to me as the Green Arrow…."

**Ollie's point of view**

I remember thinking to myself as I hung up with my accountant.

It doesn't matter if I'm fighting injustice face to face, or fighting it by giving what I have a lot of whether its love or money, the satisfied feeling that I've made a difference in the world is always the same.

**AN: The holidays are over, but the spirit of giving should never be over. Donate to your local clinics and hospitals, so that you can give hope to some one who needs it. Or better yet contact your local children's hospital and see if you can go spend time with the children there. **


End file.
